The New Ally or Foe?
by Megaman Assassin
Summary: This is my twist on the events after the second stage of Vandread. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Mission, Salvage?

_Entry 741: Dita_

_This war may finally come to an end. The Earthlings have stopped their attacks on Taraak and Mejere. Although some of the people between the two planets still quarrel with each other, we are getting close to a peace agreement. I find myself getting closer and closer to Hibiki every day, he doesn't even hide his feelings anymore! I hope that I can stay with him forever._

Hibiki jumped out of the simulator seat, today had been a good practice. People may think the war with earth is over, but he knew otherwise. Earth had been quiet yes, but they had been a little too quiet for his liking. Sure, he was happy to have some shore leave now, and he got a lot of time to spend with Dita, but something was telling him that this wasn't the end of the war. Between them and Earth, and especially Taraak and Mejere. The experiment with men and women living together had been going well. The only problem was integrating the new men and women into the environment. They had been taught that the other people were sworn enemies. It was like trying to mix together water and fire, which never works. Hibiki walked down the hall to the elevator, when he got a call from Barnette.

"Hibiki, we are needed in the conference room, apparently the commander has a new mission for all of us."

"I'll be right there." This was what he was waiting for. Shore leave had gotten extremely boring, and he needed to get some action. He began to jog; he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. The thought of fighting seemed to get his blood flowing, did he enjoy violence? He decided to take the stairs; the elevator would be too slow. Two flights up, he burst through the door, and ran straight into Dita, who was also making her way down to the conference room. "Oh, Hibiki," she said blushing. Hibiki rubbed his eyes, "Oh, sorry Dita, I didn't mean to knock you down there."

He pulled her up still talking, "Do you know what this is about?" Dita stood up and brushed herself off, "I heard that there is some sort of Earth ship that was destroyed just before the Magnetic Storm, we are to be the ones to search for any ways that we can get the upper hand on the Earthlings."

Hibiki frowned, "Damn, I thought we were going to see some action, all this seems to be is a search mission."

"We take our missions seriously, whether you like them or not, you should know that by now," a voice spoke behind them. Hibiki turned to see Meia and Jura standing behind them. Both still dressed in their casual clothes. "Stop complaining Hibiki," Meia continued, "We will see some action soon. Hibiki didn't say anything, even after everything that had happened, Meia had returned back to her stern nature. No smiling, no laughing, just seriousness all the time. Oh how he wanted just to knock some sense into her, but he figured that would do more harm than good. All four of them made their way into the conference room, where Barnette, B.C, and Bart were waiting for them. B.C was the first to speak, "Good, we are all here." Hibiki glanced around the room, there were several people missing including the Captain, and Guscognue.

"Commander, where are the rest of the crew?" he asked.

B.C turned, "They are still on shore leave, and command thinks that we are sufficient enough for this mission since we will only be gone a few days."

Hibiki smirked, "Well, all right then. It's about time they showed some confidence in us."

B.C continued, "Now listen, this mission is going to be quick. We want to in and out. We don't know when the Earthlings will try to come and salvage the wreckage. Report to your officers for more information. Dismissed!"

Everyone turned to file out the door, Hibiki and Dita were the last to leave. Hibiki was about to go down to the hanger, when Dita stopped him, "Hey Hibiki!"

Hibiki turned, "Yes?"

"Do you think you can come by my room in twenty minutes, I've got some fresh rice cooking."

Hibiki's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten in a while and could use the refresher, plus he hadn't spent much time with Dita since he started doing flight simulations. "Sure, I'll be there as soon as I finish the tune-up on my partner."

Dita smiled, "Good, I've been meaning to spend some time with you anyways!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ship with many Secrets

_Entry 747: Hibiki_

_Since we have arrived on this ship, I've been completely bored. What is a vanguard pilot supposed to do on a science mission? Apparently we are supposed to be some sort of defense in case the Earthlings tried to return. I think if they were, they would have already been back but they haven't. This is such a waste of time…_

Hibiki sat on the bridge of the Nirvana. This was such a waste of time for him, there was nothing to do! Only he and Bart were left on the ship, and Bart was downstairs sleeping so he was by himself. "Well this just sucks, I guess I need to create my own entertainment." He left the bridge and made his way to the elevator. "I guess I'll just polish up my partner, and give him another tune-up."

Hibiki's com started buzzing, "Hibiki this is Barnette, we need you to come down here, and bring some lift gear we've got something for you to bring back."

Hibiki sighed, "Lift gear? Just what I wanted, heavy labor, blehh." This wasn't what he was hoping for. Hibiki wanted to at least see some fighting or at least someone wanting to spar for some practice. Grunting as he left the elevator, he made his way to the hanger bay. He walked over to one of the consoles and made the adjustments for lift gear for his vanguard. Once finished, Hibiki jumped into the cockpit. "I hope this is quick, I absolutely hate searching missions, they are so boring." He turned a few switches to wake up his vanguard. The hanger bays opened and he made his way out into the vastness of deep space.

It only took Hibiki about ten minutes to reach the wrecked ship, Dita was waiting for him as he arrived to drop off the lift gear. "Here Dita, I'm going back to the ship." Dita stopped him, "Meia asked that you stay, we've found something you may want to look at."

This caught Hibiki off-guard, they rarely ask him to stay, especially Meia. Hibiki wasn't the best tech expert, he only knew how to fix and maintain vanguards or dreads. Grudgingly he followed Dita to a docking port inside the ship. Hibiki stepped off, the ship was rather large inside. As far as they knew the ships were operated by machines not actual humans. Dita guided him to where they were concentrating on searching. It seemed to be some sort of cryo bay. This sparked Hibiki to believe that this wasn't an earth ship.

"This isn't what we believed before," Meia spoke behind him.

Hibiki turned, "I've noticed some things that aren't what earth sends, particularly this cryo bay."

"Your right," B.C said, "And we've also found someone alive in here."

Hibiki's eyes widened, "You can't be serious? How can someone survive in here for all this time. This ship seems to have been out of commission for years."

Meia turned, "Follow me. Apparently this pod had its own power supply separate from the ship. The good thing we reached it just in time, the supply was to run out in the next month."

Hibiki followed Meia and B.C down the steps and to a central chamber below the main control room with Dita close behind. As they walked in, the room opened up into a large, but very dim lit room. In the middle was a blue pod, with a frozen man inside. He was a little taller then Hibiki, but seemed a lot younger, maybe about nineteen or so. "Do we have a name," Hibiki asked.

B.C walked over to a computer next to the pod, "No, the only thing we have is what is on the pod, Enzo. Not much of a name, but that's what we call him." She began to press a few buttons and the pod made a hissing sound. "Hibiki, I want you to attach the lift gear to the pod and carry it over to the Nirvana. We will thaw him out there."

Hibiki nodded and made his way back to his vanguard. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here. They found no other bodies, and no other signs of life. This could have been some sort of criminal transport and this guy could have been the worst. Left behind so they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. As he climbed into the cockpit, his mind pondered all the questions about this new person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enzo, Who are you?

_Entry 751: Dita_

_This new person is strange, even though we have yet to open the pod. Meia said there is a strange amount of power that is emitting from the pod, like what would be coming from the Nirvana. Hibiki seems to think he is some sort of criminal and we should throw him out into space. I couldn't ever do that to someone without knowing who he is first…_

B.C sat quietly in her quarters contemplating what to do with this new visitor. Meia suggested they open the pod and find out, but Hibiki kept saying that he might be a criminal of some sort left behind to die. She didn't know, it was so confusing. Without the captain here she didn't know what to do. She stood up, "I've got to open it, if this person can be help at all we can use him." She walked out of her room and down the hall to the elevator. She grabbed the intercom microphone, "Meia, Dita, Hibiki, please meet me in the ships life support chamber."

Hibiki was in the simulation chamber when he got the call. He quickly jumped out of his seat and made his way down to life support. Had B.C decided to open the pod? Had she considered all the dangers? Whatever the case he would be ready if this person was dangerous and they needed to quickly get rid of him, that's why he brought his rifle. As he entered life support, Meia, B.C, and Dita were waiting for him. Meia also had her pistol prepared for anything. B.C spoke, "We are going to open the pod, this person might be able to help us."

Hibiki sneered, "You've got to be kidding me, this person could be a killer for all we know."

B.C continued, "I understand but if he can help us in the fight we need him."

Meia spoke up, "All right, open it me and Hibiki will be ready."

Hibiki still didn't like it but he would obey orders. B.C tapped a few controls and the pod began to drain of the frozen water. It slowly opened, the man opened his eyes, one was purple and the other red. He gathered his surroundings, and bolted at Hibiki. Before Hibiki could move, the man grabbed the gun and pinned Hibiki to the floor. Meia rushed over to halt the visitor, but he quickly knocked her legs out and grabbed her gun. In less than a minute they were both on the ground at the mercy of this man. B.C was the first to speak, "We are not here to harm you, we are from the planets of Taraak, and Mejere. We only want to talk to you." The man turned and looked at B.C. His eyes were now both red, then slowly turned to purple. He laid the guns down on a seat next to the pod, and put his hands behind his back. B.C continued, "What is your name?"

The man didn't speak, he just stared at the wall. Hibiki was now frustrated, this man had taken out both him and Meia, the ships two best fighters in a single swing. It was obvious he was way beyond both of them. Hibiki clenched his teeth, he couldn't let this man show him up, but now wasn't the time to let his man honor get between him and the true objective. He looked over at Meia, Dita was helping her off the floor. Her face showed that she too was embarrassed by the way this man showed the two of them up. She stepped up next to B.C, and just gave the man a stare that Hibiki had never seen before. The way she looked it seemed that she had seen him before. Hibiki brushed the thought away, B.C continued, "Well, we will leave you here just call if you want to talk." Hibiki turned to walk out, he watched as Meia followed but he couldn't help but wonder why she had looked at him the way she did.

Meia stared up at the ceiling in her quarters, a few other girls had come by to check on her, even B.C had come by to check on her. This man was different, but she felt as if she knew him. Her mind flashed, she was a little girl, she could see a boy standing in front of her, laid out on a table, with all sorts of wires and cables leading to him. She came back to reality, she knew it that was the boy she saw while at the testing labs back on Mejere. As she got up to race out the door there was a knock. She opened to door to see Hibiki standing there. His face was grim, like he had something on his mind. Meia motioned him inside, he just walked over to the window.

"You've seen that guy before haven't you?" Hibiki asked.

Meia just looked down, Hibiki continued, "I have also seen him, when I was a young boy on Taraak, he was one of the test subjects for a secret soldier project."

Meia spoke, "He was also on Mejere, do think there is some sort of connection between the two?"

"Yes, but we aren't going to find out here, we must go ask him ourselves."

They both left the room and headed to the elevator, their minds racing with so many questions. As they entered the life support chamber, they noticed the man sitting in the floor glowing a purple aura. Meia and Hibiki stopped in their tracks, not being able to move their bodies at all. It was as if their bodies had been suspended in the air. Meia looked over at one of the clocks, it had stopped, everything in the room and shipped had stopped moving. Had time stopped? No it couldn't have, that's not possible. The man stood up, his eyes were red with an X as the cornea. He slowly made his way over to them, "Why do you two persist? Why are so curious about me?" Hibiki felt like his body was on fire, like every bone was being grounded up into little pieces. He finally was able to make out words, "Who….are…you?"

The man's eyes turned purple, but still with the X in the middle. Meia and Hibiki dropped to the floor, gasping for air. The man continued, "My name is Enzo, a soldier from the past." Meia helped Hibiki to his feet, "Enzo? Have I seen you before?"

"I'm not sure, I stay sealed within my cryo-chamber. My only question is why did you awake me?"

The two were taken back by the question. Obviously he wasn't a criminal or traveler, because he hadn't made any attempt to escape. He was some sort of soldier, or something else entirely. Hibiki spoke, "Enzo, what are you exactly?"

Enzo walked toward the window, "I originally come from earth. I was meant to be the perfect soldier during the Frontier Wars. During colonization, we encountered several different beings in the universe. There were six, they all died. I was the experimental seventh, one that not only had many physical aspects but also supernatural ones, and robotic. I was the secret that was kept from other countries, to be an assassin from the ACC to kill other leaders."

Hibiki couldn't believe it, this man was a killing machine. Some sort of secret killer for who knows who. Meia stepped forward, "Why did you stop attacking us earlier? You had the chance to take us out and get away."

Enzo didn't speak, he just sat down in a chair next to the cryo-tube. The world began to revert back to the original, with everything moving. Enzo stood back up, "I've told enough, I ask for privacy to meditate. I've been in cryo for almost three hundred years and a lot has happened."


End file.
